Because of fashion dictates and to improve their physical appearance, women have for a long time polished their fingernails and toenails. With regard to fingernails, women have allowed them to grow to enhance their physical attributes. Occasionally a woman may chip a long fingernail, necessitating the removal thereof and replacement with an acrylic false nail. After normal use of the hands, the nail polish applied to either the natural or the false nail becomes chipped and otherwise scratched, resulting in a displeasing appearance of the fingernails. As a result of this, the old nail polish has to be routinely be removed and new polish applied, even on a weekly basis.
The typical fingernail, including the false nails, are printed by the application of three coats of an acrylic material which includes a solvent dispersing the pigment therein and a final clear coat for sealing and protecting the third coat covering the color. The acrylic polishes are applied in a liquid form and each layer should be allowed to dry before the succeeding layer is applied in order to achieve a properly coated and sealed fingernail. The traditional means to accomplish this drying is to simply let the liquid polish dry at room temperature. Unfortunately, this requires at least a one-half hour minimum in order for the polish to evaporate and set. There have been attempts to improve or shorten the drying or setting time of the acrylic coatings, such as using a hand held propeller which moves room air over the fingernails, or placing the fingernails underneath a heating lamp. These methods have proven to be unsatisfactory because they dry the various coatings from the upper most layer downwards to the base layer rather than the other way around, as it should be.